Du sang sur le miroir
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS - Yamamoto était assis, un sourire ironique sur le visage alors que Reborn lui faisait face, appuyé contre le bureau. Et Tsuna compris. Deux hitmen. Deux parfaits hitmen.


Titre : Du sang sur le miroir

Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Paring : None. Peut-être un vague Hibari/Yamamoto.

Rating : K+ à cause de l'abondance de sang

Warning : Juste la petite scène violente ! Ah, et un peu AU.

Disclamers : Rien à moi, sauf les OCs mentionnés.

Yo ! Hummm, alors… Ca rend pas vraiment comme je le voulais XD. Je sais, je dit ça à chaque fois, mais là c'est vrai ! Tsuna est peut-être un peu OOC… Hibari aussi ! Enfin, c'est sûrement moins angsty que je l'avais prévu ? Il doit y avoir pleins de fautes de temps ou des trucs comme ça, y a parfois des paragraphes qui rendent bizarres… XD Bon, j'arrête de critiquer ce pauvre OS. J'adore Yamamoto, c'est un personnage super intéressant ! Quant au titre, il a vraiment rapport avec l'OS, j'l'ai trouvé au milieu de la nuit, haha.

EDIT : J'ai un petit peu changé la présentation :D Je préfère comme ça, je crois.

Allez, bonne lecture all !

X

**Du sang sur le miroir **

X

Ce ne fût que lorsque Tsuna atteignit la vingtaine qu'il comprit pourquoi Reborn s'était personnellement occupé de Yamamoto.

La transition entre le lycée et la vie de mafieux avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé à assigner des missions aux membres de sa famille sans compter Hibari, assis derrière son énorme bureau dans le manoir des Vongola. De simples repérages, des missions d'escortes ou de messagers entre les familles alliées. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé du fait que Reborn s'occupait de toutes les missions de Yamamoto. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il n'avait pas voulu savoir ce dont l'adolescent était chargé de faire, et que, de toute façon, Yamamoto continuait d'être aussi souriant et insouciant que d'habitude.

x

Tsuna avait tout juste soufflé ses vingt-deux bougies qu'une Famiglia lui envoyait une invitation pour discuter d'une possible alliance entre eux. Gokudera l'accompagna en temps que garde-du-corps, comme d'habitude. Ryohei et Lambo attendaient dans la limousine parquée dehors, et Yamoto était posté dans le couloir. C'était Reborn qui avait choisi la position de chacun. Et l'intuition de l'Hitman fût justifiée : après quelques minutes de discussion avec le Boss de la Famiglia, une trentaine d'hommes de main déboulèrent dans la pièce avec la ferme intention de mettre fin aux Vongolas.

Gokudera réagit aussitôt et les deux jeunes hommes s'échappèrent derrière l'écran de fumée créée par les dynamites. Il y avait des cris, des injures et des coups de feu dans la pièce.

-Attends ! », s'exclama brusquement Tsuna, alors qu'ils avaient atteint la limousine « Où est Yamamoto ? »

Les autres ne surent quoi répondre. Tsuna tourna les talons et remonta à toute vitesse dans le manoir, ses moufles dans les mains prêtes à être utilisées quand il se rendit brusquement compte de quelque chose.

Tout était silencieux.

La porte de la pièce était entre-ouverte. Et il s'en dégageait quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Tsuna exerça une brève pression sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. L'odeur de cuivre assaillit aussitôt ses narines, lui donnant presque la nausée. Lorsqu'il pu voir ce qu'il se passait exactement, il se figea.

Il n'y avait que des corps au sol. La moquette était devenue entièrement écarlate, imbibée de sang. Des traces carmines éclaboussaient les murs et le plafond, dans une parodie morbide de toile artistique. Au milieu du carnage, Yamamoto se tenait debout, son katana pointé vers le sol, des sillons sanglants sur la lame, le visage et le costume couvert de rouge.

Pétrifié, Tsuna ne pût que le dévisager. Il devait avoir l'air horrifié, parce que Yamamoto le regarda avant de sourire. D'un sourire teinté de tristesse et de fatalité.

Et Tsuna se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sa première fois.

x

Le voyage jusqu'au QG des Vongolas se fit dans le silence. Aucun des gardiens ne commenta la tenue de Yamamoto, même si Lambo lui jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à travers le rétroviseur.

Arrivé au manoir, Tsuna se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Reborn, les poings et la mâchoire serrée. L'image du Yamamoto d'avant, innocent et naïf avec sa batte de baseball sur l'épaule, se superposait avec celle du tueur sanglant qu'il avait vu dans cette pièce. Pour la première fois depuis quatre années, Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu le rire de Yamamoto.

-C'est un tueur né, je te l'ai toujours dit. », dit Reborn lorsqu'il frappa sur son bureau avec colère.

Ses yeux étaient presque invisibles sous l'ombre de son fedora, son expression impassible. Tsuna tremblait de rage, mais il était plus en colère contre lui-même. Parce que c'était de sa faute si Yamamoto avait été entraîné dans ce monde. S'il était devenu aussi… différent. Reborn dût sentir son mal-être car il l'arracha de ses tourments intérieurs.

-Tsuna. Tant qu'il continuera de sourire, il restera Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Tsuna poussa un long soupir, les paupières fermées. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour sortir, il se rendit compte que Yamamoto attendait à l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme lui offrit un autre sourire, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus sincère ; beaucoup plus lui. Tsuna l'imita faiblement avant de quitter la pièce. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir pour entendre Yamamoto tirer une chaise, puis échanger quelques paroles avec Reborn.

Il se retourna pour regarder dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il vit Yamamoto, assis avec un sourire ironique et ses tâches de sang, et Reborn, adossé contre le bureau en face de lui. C'est là qu'il comprit.

Deux hitmen. Deux parfaits hitmen.

Voilà pourquoi Reborn s'occupait personnellement de lui. Reborn était son guide à lui, mais il était le _professeur_ de Yamamoto.

x

Lorsqu'il daigna ressortir de sa chambre pour manger, complètement abattu, quelqu'un s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine. Yamamoto découpait des légumes en tranche, un tablier noué derrière sa nuque.

-Yamamoto… », commença le jeune Boss.

-Yo, Tsuna ! », coupa le jeune homme en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il avait changé de vêtements, mais une faible odeur cuivrée flottait encore dans l'air. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était qu'une simple réminiscence du carnage dans la pièce, ou si Yamamoto commençait à s'en imprégner.

-Assieds-toi, j'ai fait des tas de sushis, haha ! »

-Des sushis !! », s'écria une voix « J'en veux !! »

Lambo déboula dans la pièce pour foncer vers le plan de travail, là où toute la nourriture avait été parfaitement alignée.

-Laves-toi les mains d'abord, Lambo ! », s'exclama I-pin en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.

-Aaaakk ! »

L'adolescent protesta d'un air boudeur, les larmes aux yeux. Yamamoto éclata de rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec affection, quand Ryohei entra dans la cuisine à son tour.

-Oï, Takeshi ! Y a un match de boxe ce soir, tu veux le regarder avec moi ? »

-Hahaha, d'accord ! »

Tsuna observa la scène en silence. Il finit par sourire alors qu'il regardait Yamamoto rire de bon cœur entre Lambo et I-pin qui se chamaillaient.

Le Yamamoto qu'il connaissait n'avait pas encore disparu.

x

A partir de ce moment là, il continua quand même de l'observer de loin. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme se volatilisait parfois pendant de longs moments. Tsuna ne pût s'empêcher d'être surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était chez Hibari.

Yamamoto enfilait son hakama, puis disparaissait derrière les doubles portes qui menaient chez le gardien du nuage. Il pouvait y rester jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Tsuna essaya de le suivre un jour, pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il se retrouva face à face avec Kusakabe.

-Je suis désolé, Sawada-san. Mais Kyou-san refuse catégoriquement qu'on le dérange. »

-Mais Yamamoto est ici… »

Hibari apparut à ce moment-là, les bras croisés.

-J'aimerai voir Yamamoto, Hibari-san. »

-Hm. », répondit le jeune homme impassible.

Ce n'était pas le genre de 'hm' affirmatif, mais Hibari jeta un coup d'œil vers Kusakabe avant de s'éloigner. Tsuna le prit comme une invitation, alors il le suivit à travers le couloir de la demeure. Hibari fit coulisser une porte en papier, l'intersectice à peine assez grande pour qu'il puisse voir à l'intérieur.

Yamamoto était assis face au jardin japonais. Il dût sentir sa présence car il le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui adressa un bref sourire. Mais cette fois, pas d'habituel 'Yo Tsuna !'.

Hibari referma la porte. Tsuna couina, surpris.

-Silence, herbivore. », dit le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi menaçant que d'habitude, mais ses yeux lui signifiaient clairement qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. Si, déjà, il l'avait été en premier lieu.

Tsuna rentra chez lui en se sentant un peu étrange.

Il venait de comprendre. Yamamoto se rendait chez Hibari, parce qu'il pouvait se perdre dans ses pensées, afficher un visage différent du sien. Plus pensif, plus sérieux, sans avoir besoin de sourire à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Hibari le tolérait parce que Yamamoto restait silencieux.

Peut-être aussi parce que Yamamoto n'était plus que le fantôme d'un herbivore. Et qu'il était devenu un Hitman au même titre que Reborn.

**END**


End file.
